


Chronicles of Hogwarts #1

by zelda_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_x/pseuds/zelda_x
Summary: Raven McKinnon, Caleb and Lucy Black, Shay Snape and Alex Lestrange have never felt like they belonged, like they were never even supposed to exist. As they start their first year at Hogwarts, they will discover there is so much more at stake.





	1. Chapter 1

Raven ttttt


	2. Chapter 2

Calebhhhhhh


End file.
